Martin Holden
Martin Holden is a character from The Relentless Slaughter. Profile Weapons/Abilities Well, he weighs about 600 pounds and is made of metal and memory polymer, I guess that counts. His legs and his spine are reinforced and upgraded to lift/throw very heavy things, run fast, and jump high. Oh, and there's a giant cannon in his left arm. He doesn't exactly remember how to use it, though. Description Looks about like a human man, early twenties. He's about 5'7", lean to muscular build. Perpetually has a sort of quietly puzzled expression. Brown hair, brown eyes. If you catch him in a strong light, you might notice that his skin's tone is perhaps a bit too uniform, with none of the colored veins under the surface that most people bear. His left arm and his legs are both clearly robotic, and you definitely get the impression of something weapon-like in the arm, though exactly what is probably unclear. He was in the middle of yet another medical exam when he was abducted, and he's currently wearing nothing but boxer shorts. Blue, with penguins on them. As for personality, probably the first thing I should mention is the short-term memory loss. After we identify that elephant in the room, we might see some of the room's other furnishings, like a tendency to over-think everything and a general unease around authority figures. Likes to draw and considers himself a creative sort. Fears Quite a bit. Things that can kill him. Things that can hurt him. Girls who are too attractive for their own good. Large dogs. Rejection. Oddly, things in the uncanny valley, though he might arguably fall in it himself. He reads a lot of scary stories at night, so if we wanted to get specific we might say something about horrors in darkness whose menacing natures are clear, but whose methods of exacting that menace are not. Biography After certain advances in the creation of mind-upload android bodies making them anatomically accurate and biologically viable, as well as physically customizable, the public started to think maybe it was a good idea. The process is still very much a medical procedure in the same vein as any brain surgery; nanobots are physically injected into the cranium, where they spread throughout the brain and take over the functions of each individual nerve cluster, forming connections and neural pathways in the same sort of framework as the original. Once complete, the original biological matter of the brain becomes biological waste and is carefully cleaned from the new, more sturdy and compact nanobot swarm. The process is non-repeatable and the result is a mechanical object that can then be plugged in to the android body and hooked up to the thousands of sensory apparatus, and feel just as at home as it did in its previous body. It's almost a shame that the trans-humans kept their humanity after all, because The War started on yet another set of humans' baseless fears and fervor. Many objected to the draft, like Martin, but draft evasion in this time was nearly impossible. Who was he to refuse when they offered to make him a trans-human free of charge? The trans-human casualty rate was much lower than the human one in The War, and at least he wouldn't have allergies anymore. They said they'd give him a regular arm and normal legs when his term was up. Unfortunately, like any surgical procedure, there is a small risk of complications. While the brain was replaced without incident, a cluster of nanobots was damaged when inserting the military protocol database that replaced basic training in trans-humans. Every once in a while, an errant subroutine overwrites his short-term memory with these protocols, and he forgets everything that just happened to him. With enough repetition, things will stick in his long-term memory, especially faces. That is to say, he will probably remember that he's seen you before, but he's not too likely to remember what your name is. In The Relentless Slaughter Development Martin had a problem understanding what was going on thanks to constant glitches causing him to lose his memories. He thought he was in a video game then he thought he was in a dream then he didn't know what he thought. Death The Oracle Virus hated Martin because it could not properly infect him, this combined with its wish to punish Dorin for rejecting it caused it to swap Martin into her place as the Sacrifice necessary to bring Soggoth into the world in S'kkoi. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Relentless Slaughter Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Dead Characters